Tsukune's Understanding
by Shadow2700
Summary: First time writing in this section of manga. Just a little idea that popped into my head, based off the manga, not the anime. Tsukune X Moka UPDATED.


**Alright then, some people may be confused as to why I wrote this because most of my stories involve Naruto, Inuyasha, popular manga. But this particular manga has grabbed my attention and the story while somewhat not exactly my style really is good. Yes, a little too harem style for me, but it's not _overly bad_ in that regard. Anyway, if you want to understand the story, then go and check it out. You might be surprised. This is just off the top of my head so don't expect as in depth a story as my others. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Tsukune sat in his usual quiet spot on top of one of the buildings of Youkai Academy in an attempt to relax and get away from the constant attention of beautiful girls trying to get him to become their lover. He sighed quietly as he leaned back against the rail and closed his eyes while stretching out and crossing his legs over one another. He may have vampire blood coursing in his veins, he may have the power of a ghoul, hell he may have defeated some very powerful monsters. But to whoever watched over him, he could not figure these women after him.<p>

_'I don't know whether to consider myself lucky as hell, or completely cursed.' _Tsukune chuckled lightly.

It wasn't like he didn't consider each one as a close, of course he felt that way. They were his friends after all. And he was happy that they considered him to be worthy of their love, and for Moka, Mizore and Kurumu, they each had legitimate case for him to choose them. Kurumu was nice, but honestly, he felt that she was simply fighting for his affection out of rivalry of the others, or maybe it was genuine. She had to save her own species, but at the same time she needed someone to save them.

Mizore though was quite different. She was the second girl to see him with genuine affection for him. She had actually stalked him when he didn't even know she went to this school, so in some weird and strange way, he found that actually quite flattering. She had people to save as well, and her love was genuine. She was quiet; she was shy, similar to him in a lot of ways. But that shyness, combined with her pale, but beautiful skin, her hair and her eyes.

_'She has the most beautiful eyes.' _Tsukune accidentally caught himself thinking.

But those two didn't seem to have what Moka had. Moka was of course the first person to actually be his friend and she wasn't shy about her feelings for him. Even when he said he was human on their first day, she didn't reject him like most vampires would. She was kind, gentle and sweet, something that contradicted everything he'd ever learned about the myths as a child. But he remembered that was the 'Outer' Moka, the persona that her true self had told was nothing but a fake. Inner Moka was different, at least when he first met her. She was cold, calm, collective, brooding, and serious. Everything about her was the polar opposite to the Moka he knew. But as the two grew closer, meaning the Outer Moka and Tsukune, the Inner Moka began to accept him and almost genuinely harbor her own feelings for him, in her own way of course. The days that she had been freed from the Rosario on her chest which had been broken, she had showed signs that she could be just as caring, even going so far as to do what Kurumu was so fold of doing to him and pressing her breasts against him, although Moka's attempt was a bit more awkward.

_'But it did feel nice to know she had that affection.'_

He had begun to appreciate both sides of Moka, he saw them as the combined personalities of one another simply separated, or tried to at least. He found that both were almost two different people, but it was the Rosario that split them apart from one another. The real Moka had begun to grow on him but there were things about her that he couldn't understand. The other Moka was once perfect to him, but the words the other said to him weighed on his thoughts and made him wonder what could be. Combining that with the other women after him really played on his mind and confused him. And that was what led him up here, to get himself quiet time and maybe relax.

Then he heard the door click open.

_'So much for some quiet time.'_

Tsukune opened his eyes slightly to find a shade of long pink hair in her school uniform walking up to him. At least it was only Moka so it would be more a calmer conversation, lord knows the others would simply try and force him to become their husband.

"Hey Tsukune, what are you doing up here?" Moka questioned taking a seat next to him.

"I'm just tired and needed to get away from everyone for a while to just rest." Tsukune replied quietly as a smile graced his lips.

"You even wanted to get away from me? I haven't done anything to upset you have I." Moka asked a little detoured and sad at his answer. Tsukune simply chuckled at her answer and her innocence.

"No, no, no, of course not Moka. It's just sometimes, I need time to think about things and simply rest. I mean, you know what we deal with the others, such as constant battling of monsters or the others simply fighting over me." Tsukune explained with a smirk.

"Well, that is true I guess. But you just seem a little different right now is all. You're usually more excited to see me." Moka replied scooting closer to him.

"Sometimes being tired has an effect on my personality. Sorry about that Moka." Tsukune sat up and smiled apologetically.

"Oh it's alright Tsukune" Moka giggled and smiled back at him. "So what we're thinking about anyways?"

_'Darn, I wish she hadn't said that. What the hell should I here? Tell her?'_

Unfortunately, his mouth was already doing the speaking.

"I was just wondering about the personalities of everyone I know, specifically Mizore, Kurumu and you, or rather both of 'you' so to speak." Tsukune nervously spoke out.

"Oh…." Was all Moka could say as she turned away momentarily from him.

"It isn't anything to be concerned about, I swear it!" Tsukune waved his hands in front of his face in self-defense. Moka turned back to face with him a questioning look in her eyes.

"What….what _do_ you think about our personalities?" Moka replied quietly as she pushed her index fingers together in a rather cute way, at least it was to Tsukune.

"Well, I've told you before that I see you all as my friends and that I see you, both of your sides as the same person. I just wondered what it would be like if both your sides were one person." Tsukune spoke with as calm a voice as he could. Moka's eyes widen slightly at his explanation, but surprisingly she kept her composure. She knew that she shouldn't be mad with him about this, it was only natural to think about it when you've been told that this persona she had was nothing but an illusion.

_'I'm still me, but I can understand why he would think of such things like this.'_

"Tsukune…I…" Moka began to reply.

"I'm sorry Moka! I didn't mean to upset you!" Tsukune exclaimed as he thought that she would cry or hit him. He quickly tried to make up for it by presenting his neck. "Here, you can have some my blood if you want!"

Moka looked at him surprisingly. He never offered his blood this quickly. The gesture simply made her laugh at his sudden outburst and wiped at her eyes to stop some of the tears forming around them.

"No, no, it's perfectly fine. I'm not mad at you for it at all. After all, you have another side to you that you're still learning to control." Moka looked down at his own piece of sealing on his wrist. She instantly realized she made a mistake when Tsukune looked down with a solemn look on his face.

"I'm sorry Tsukune, I didn't mean…" Moka was silenced as Tsukune grasped her hands gently.

"Don't be, I know you didn't mean it." Tsukune whispered with a smile. Moka was quiet as she looked in his eyes and blush spread across her face.

"Thank you Tsukune." Moka whispered back as she readjusted herself and leaned on his side while she rested her head on his. It was moments like this that made being here worthwhile. Moments alone with Moka that made Tsukune happy to be here, to be next to the person he held closest to his heart. He was actually so lost in the moment that he didn't notice Moka's hand grasp his hand and pull the Rosario from her chest. Tsukune took notice of the changing aura around them and wondered what was going on. He slowly opened his eyes and looked down to find long, flowing silver hair resting on his shoulder which could only mean one thing.

"Moka, you…" Tsukune's eyes widen slightly.

"Are you surprised to see me Tsukune?" Moka replied, her voice now changed and her eyes away from the shade of jade to the now familiar crimson.

"Well, a little. I'm surprised that you were able to get me to take the Rosario off." Tsukune replied relaxing just a bit remembering that only _he _could actually get the damned thing off.

"Apparently my outer wanted me to come out and continue this discussion. What's all this business about personalities?" she turned her head to face him directly. Even in her true vampire form, her eyes were still the most beautiful things he had seen, rivaling that of Mizore's, but of course he would never tell her that.

"I was only just thinking about the different personalities that I deal with on a normal basis. It's not that big of a deal, it was just a stupid little thought." Tsukune tried to play it off. Too bad for him that this Moka was more in tune with the emotions of others, surprising as that may sound.

"I think it's a big deal if you actually thought about it. It's not smart to make a vampire like me mad with thoughts like that." Moka warned through her lips.

"I thought you'd come to accept those thoughts. You were the one that told me about your other persona. I can't exactly let that go can I?" Tsukune asked her with caution.

"No, but you forget your place. I came to accept you, and I want you Tsukune, not just for your blood." Moka replied with a light shade of pink but her face remaining the same.

"Why are you being so open? You've never been this open to me like this before." Tsukune tilted his head questioningly.

"I don't know Tsukune, I'm just saying what comes to mind. And since we're on the conversation of personalities, let me ask you this. If you were to combine myself with my other half, what would combine?" Moka asked leaning her head back on his shoulder.

Tsukune wasn't sure on how to answer that question. He never really thought of what he would do to combine the two Moka's as one. Still, what was the worst that could happen?

_'Probably a kick to the face.'_

"I never looked at it in the way you're trying to imply. I see you and the other Moka as one half of each other. She has the bubbly personality, the cute expressions, and the shy and friendly side of you. You have the serious tone, you're more upfront with others, but at the same time you're shyer than the other side of you, you're more socially awkward. So you two are the opposites of each other, the other half of one another." Tsukune explained with some fear of Moka's kick. However, there was an uneasy silence from both of them.

"Is this about me trying to please you with my chest? Because it you weren't satisfied, I could try again, even if I'm a proud vampire." Moka replied quietly, looking away from him in shame.

"No, no it's not about that Moka. I'm just trying to explain to you what you want to hear as best as I can." Tsukune spoke reassuringly.

"I see, well, what exactly _do _you see when you think about that?" Moka asked as she brushed some of her silver hair back and leaned further into his side.

"It's hard to imagine because every time I think about that, I see your two sides as two completely different people sometimes. Then I have to think about it and remember that you're still the same person." Tsukune answered trying to explain it.

"That's not what I asked Tsukune." Moka replied annoyed. Tsukune was nervous as she glanced at him with her glare.

"Alright, alright, if you really want to know what I see then I suppose I'll have to take my beating with grace." Tsukune sighed.

"What beating are you talking about?" Moka lifted her head with a questioning look.

"Nothing, nothing, anyways…when I think about you two as one, I see you as you are now but I see some of the other Moka's personality in you. You're more carefree, you laugh more, and you smile more. But you still keep that serious attitude of yours which seems to just fit you perfectly."

Moka smiled as her crimson eyes flashed with glee.

"So…my dear Tsukune…" Moka placed her hand against his cheek and rubbed it gently. "That's what you see as with my other half?"

"Yea…yes…" Tsukune replied nervously, hoping that she really wouldn't send him flying into the sky.

"I think it's nice that you see me as someone shy and sweet. I still stand by the fact that my Rosario simply contains my powers, but perhaps, perhaps that it does mean that my other half is a part of me like you say it is. I honestly don't know anymore, but regardless of what happens, because of what you've told me now only reaffirms my feelings towards you. I'll stand by your side in this form or in my other, no matter what." Moka smiled sweetly at him. Tsukune grinned as he took her hand in hers.

"I think some of the other Moka has finally rubbed off on you." He joked looking at her. Moka smirked and flicked his nose with her index finger.

"Don't make dumb comments like that."

Tsukune could only continue to grin.

"So does this mean you're going to put me in my place know?" Tsukune's smiled faded into a look of anticipation, wondering when her heel would connect with his face. Moka shook her head in response and actually surprised him by shifting her body so that she was sitting in his lap. Tsukune blushed slightly as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Moka, what, what are you doing?" Tsukune asked as he felt her soft rear placed on his lap, using all the self-control he had to spare.

"What? Does this not make you happy?" she asked with a mocking look of self-gratitude, smirk and all. She wondered if perhaps she should push the issue if only to get a rise out of him.

_'My damn pride is fading fast. Curse him and his beauty.'_

"No, not that, but it's just so sudden that you're opening up like this." Tsukune stuttered out.

"Well, like I said, I think being held back by that Rosario may have made me want to come and share some alone time with you as well, and besides, I'd like to have another taste of your blood…if you don't mind." Moka waivered as she waited for his answer.

Tsukune didn't say anything but instead placed a hand to the back of her head and gently guided it to his neck. Moka smiled before she let her fangs extend and punctured into his neck.

"Capu…chuu…"

Moka drank in his sweet blood. No matter how often she would take in his blood, inner or outer, she would never be able to have enough of this taste, this sensation, this feeling of warmth. She pulled away quickly before she drank too much though. Tsukune may have had her blood in him, but he was still a human and they had their limits. Moka rested her palm on his neck where her bite mark was left to help heal it. She smiled at him as she held her Rosario in her hand. Tsukune had surprisingly not flinched at her action. She wondered if he had gotten used to the action since he so willingly let her feed on him just now. She smiled grasping the Rosario tightly.

"I don't know what lays ahead for us Tsukune, but I'll stand by your side no matter what, either this way, or as my other half." Moka kissed his cheek, leaving a stunned Tsukune as she placed the Rosario back on her chest. "See you soon Tsukune."

Moka's hair changed back to previous slick of pink that Tsukune had been used to, her eyes returned to the shade of jade and the aura around them changed. Moka blinked, unsure of her surroundings before she realized just exactly where she was sitting.

"AH! Tsukune! How did I end up in your lap?" Moka gasped and exclaimed as her eyes widened. Tsukune rubbed the back of his head and simply laughed sheepishly at their precarious positions.

"You'll have to thank you inner self for that, and for helping herself to some of my blood." Tsukune explained.

"She what? Did she force herself on you?" Moka exclaimed in shock. Tsukune shook his head in response, which made Moka slightly upset at his calm demeanor. "So you willingly let her feed on you?"

"Well, don't I let you willingly feed on me too?" Tsukune asked her in return with a smile. Moka became silent as she nodded.

"Both of you share the same body, so you feed the same, you live the same. Don't you still feel my blood on your lips?" he asked her. Moka raised her hand to her top lip and recognized the same sweet taste that she had become accustomed to. She nodded her head.

"And you were the one that released her to talk to me, so you shouldn't be so jealous. I promise you, I care for you both equally, because you are the same person." Tsukune embraced her gently. Moka nuzzled her face into his chest.

"So what did you talk about with my 'true' self?" Moka asked.

"Oh nothing, just some realizations about what we mean to each other." Tsukune replied.

"Just her, not me too?" Moka grasped his arms a little tighter.

"I told you that you two were the same, so when I say _we_, I mean both of your halves as one."

"I still can't get used to the way you speak of me, but I suppose your right. What about the others?" she mumbled.

"We'll worry about that another day. Right now, let's enjoy this moment…."

"TSUKUNE!" Kurumu called out as the door flung open. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM MOKA!"

_'So much for that.' _Tsukune groaned as he could only grin, watching his personal fan club coming to try and mop him to become their lover.

One day, he knew he would have to choose, but honestly, he already felt like he had chosen. His heart had connected with a young vampire on his first day at this academy, as well as the others that chased him. But the vampire stood out, and he had a feeling that whoever he chose, whether it be the busty succubus, the sexy snow woman, or the cute vampire, it would work out in the end. So he may as well enjoy this attention while he had.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: All I have to say is that I hope you enjoyed it. As for the random things involving Mizore, she really catches me just because of her personality, don't know why, but it just does. Moka though is of course the leading lady so, yeah. But I digress.**


End file.
